


Meeting the Mother

by TheTrueFro



Series: SWTOR series [2]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, slight spoiler for the Jedi Knight, slightly AU, spoilers for the Sith Warrior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:00:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26878579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTrueFro/pseuds/TheTrueFro
Summary: Feral'Thorn and his ally Vette arrive on Tatooine to continue their search for the Padawan of Nomen Karr. while on the planet they run into someone
Series: SWTOR series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923847
Kudos: 4





	Meeting the Mother

Feral'Thorn shields his eyes as he steps out of the spaceport into Mos Ila. He frowns as he examines the town.

"I've been on this planet for barely ten minutes and I already hate this arid wasteland." The Zabrak remarks drawing a humorous chuckle from his Twi'lek companion.

"Let's hurry up and find this Jedi master, so we can get off this planet." Vette suggests to which Thorn nods in agreement before leading the way out into the city to meet with the crazy old man that will help them face the Sand Demon. 

Thorn, distracted by the heat, doesn't really pay attention to his surroundings and ends up running into someone, knocking them to the ground and causing them to cry out in pain. Looking down, Thorn sees a older Twi'lek woman trying to force a heavy stone off one of her hands.

"Let me help you with that." Thorn offers crouching down to help the woman. As he picks up the heavy stone, he notices the shock collar on her neck identifying her as a slave. After getting the stone off her hand, Thorn helps her to her feet.

"Thank you for helping me, my lord." The woman remarks subserviently keeping her head down as she cradles her wounded hand.

"Allow my companion to examine your hand, she is quite skilled at healing injuries." Thorn states giving Vette a look to which she acknowledges with a nod and a smile.

"Traveling with you, I have to be." Vette quips as she applies a Kolto scan to the woman's hand. As she does this, the older woman examines her. After a few moments, they woman seems shocked by something.

"Ce'na? Is it you?" the woman asks Vette surprising her.

"Mom?" Vette asks in shock.

"Oh my baby girl!" The woman exclaims pulling Vette into a hug. Thorn, awkwardly watches the two embrace for a little while before clearing his throat to remind them that he was there.

"Oh right, Thorn this is my mother who I haven't seen since I was a little girl. Mom this is my friend Feral'Thorn; he's a....well he's a Sith and the one that saved me from slavery...the second time." Vette explains to them.

"Charmed, any family of Vette is a friend to me." Thorn says to Vette's mom while bowing. Vette's gives her a daughter a look.

"You call yourself Vette, now?" She asks to which Vette shrugs.

"It's a long story, mom." Vette explains.

"Wait your name isn't actually Vette?" Thron asks surprised to which Vette shakes her head.

"No it's Ce'na. Why? Didn't you actually think someone would name their child Vette?" She asks to which Thorn shrugs.

"I find Vette to be a beautiful and unique name just like you are. So, I had no reason to assume that it wasn't your name." Thorn replies causing Vette to blush bright purple and her mother to chuckle.

"Your FRIEND here is quite the charmer." She teases her daughter, but before anyone can say anything else, her shock collar goes off dropping her to the ground as a human and weequay, dressed in Hutt cartel gear, approach.

"Get back to work slave." the human orders Vette's mother before delivering a swift kick to her side.

"Hey! Leave her alone!" Vette orders approaching the pair. The Weequay goes to backhand Vette but is stopped when Thorn grabs his wrist in a durasteel grip. The Human starts to draw when he notices the lightsaber on Thorns waist.

"Now, before either of you do something you'll regret I'd like to purchase this slave for 52,000 credits." Thorn states his hold still tight on the Weequay. 

The two thugs silently confer before offering Thorn the shock control collar which Thorn replaces with a stack of credits. The Thugs quickly flee mostly likely to report to whichever Hutt they report to. Thorn removes the collar off Vette's mother, who offers him a grateful smile.

"Now, you don't have to accept but I do have a job offer for you. You'll get to room and board as well as being able to see Ce'na whenever you want." Thorn offers to which Vette's mother smiles.

"How could I refuse such a kind offer? What would have me do first my Lord?" She inquires as Thorn pulls out a holocom.

"Report to my ship in hangar bay J-15, I'll go over what your responsibilities once your daughter and I are done with my assignment on this planet." Thorn tells her to which she nods before heading inside the spaceport as Quinn answers the holocall.

"Yes, my lord?" Quinn greets with a bow.

"I'm sending a VIP to my ship. I want them to have a hot meal and a full medical checkup by the time I return to the ship. Understood?" Thorn states to which Quinn nods.

"Understood, my lord." Quinn replies before ending the call. Thorn barely has time to put away his holocom before Vette is hugging him.

"Thank you for freeing my mother." Vette remarks as she continues to hug him.

"Anything to get you to smile Ce'na." Thorn teases lightly, returning the embrace.

"I'd prefer that you stick with calling me Vette. I've gotten used to being called that name, you know?" Vette requests to which Thorn nods in agreement before the duo head off after their quarry.

After granting Master Yonlach a peaceful death, Thorn gives Yul-li a kick to the ribs to make sure that he is actually out cold. Once Thorn is certain that the Jedi isn't playing Wamp rat he gets to work disassembling their lightsabers. As he does this he hears Vette let out a groan.

"Are you alright, Vette?" Thorn asks turning to look at her as he pockets the Kyber crystals leaving the other parts scattered across the floor.

"Ugh, what did that Jedi hit me with?" She asks groggily while holding her head.

"A dirty trick." Thorn answers as he offers her a hand up which she takes with a grateful smile. As soon as Vette goes to take a step, she stumbles and would have fallen back to the floor if not for the timely intervention of Thorn who picks her up in his arms.

"Easy now. Whatever Yonlach did must still be affecting you slightly. Let's get you back to the ship." Thorn suggests as he carries Vette outside to his parked speeder. As he is gently setting Vette down on the speeder Thorn senses, as well as hears, someone approaching from behind. Grabbing one of Vette's blasters he spins around while making sure that he is blocking Vette from the line of fire. He sees the man he helped out back on Korriban and worked with on the Black Talon standing there along with a grizzled man with a face tattoo.

"Hello Elias." Thorn greets as he lowers the blaster.

"Ferl'Thorn." The fellow Sith greets with a slight bow.

"What are you doing out here?" Thorn asks as he relaxes slightly

"My associate and I were tracking down some fools that stole an artifact my master wants when I sensed a familiar presence, I followed it here to you." Elias explains to which Thorn nods in acceptance. 

Before anyone can say anything else the group hears the roar of two speeder bikes approaching. Turning the three men silently get ready for a potential fight. Cresting the nearby sand dune is a burly man in heavy armor and a Devaronian. Thorn and Elias both relax slightly upon recognizing the armored man as the bounty hunter they worked with on The Black Talon.

"Feral'Thorn, Elias Kruger." the bounty hunter Krath Trax greets the two with a nod, to which they both return just before Thorn's Holocom goes off. Pulling it our Thorn answers the call to see that it's Darth Baras.

"Master." Thorn greets with a slight bow.

"Apprentice, one of my spies in Darth Angral's forces has just informed me that he is planning to destroy Tatooine with some sort of Republic superweapon. Finish whatever you have left to do on the planet then depart quickly. I would prefer not to risk loosing my apprentice because of a Darth's foolish desire to avenge a weakling." Baras orders before ending the call. Just as Thorn is putting away the comm device the group feels the ground shake slightly. Vette looks up at this.

"Your master always has such weird timing, Thorn." Vette remarks causing Thorn to chuckle as he returns her blaster. The Devaronian turns to look at look at Krath.

"I'm not sure about about you but I am officially over this planet. Can we get a move on before the planet possibly starts crumbling around us?" He asks, Krath nods in agreement.

"Hold a moment Krath." I request as Elias turns to look at his associate, a scowl on each of their faces.

"Andronikos, let's finish tracking down my artifact and your blasters. I'm not sure about you but I'd rather not die due to some Sith's idiotic revenge." Elias states sounding rather annoyed to which Andronikos nods in agreement.

"I plan to go down with my flapship during a pitched space battle, not on this backwater." Andronikos states before Elias looks back at Thorn.

"This is where I take my leave Thorn. Farewell and may the Force serve you well." Elias states with a slight bow to which Thorn returns.

"Same to you Elias." Thorn replies before Elias heads off and Thorn turns to look at Krath.

"So what do you need Thorn?" Krath asks as they feel the ground shake again. Thorn gestures towards Vette.

"Vette is in no condition to fight. And with the planet potentially about to be destroyed, I'd rather not risk getting into a fight. So, 5000 credits to escort us to the spaceport in Mos Ila." Thorn offers to which Krath accepts with a nod. Thorn mounts his speeder and takes off his new escort flanking him on both sides.

"Thank you Krath. Here you go." Thorn states handing Krath the stack of credits as well as two cookies in the docking bay of his ship. The Devaronian lets out a humorous snort.

"The Sith keeps cookies in his shoulder pauldron. I should be more surprised about that then I am." he remarks as he takes the cookie offered to him. Krath lifts up his helmet to reveal his Chiss heritage before he eats the cookie.

"They are better than you'd think Gault. Though most people would assume when given a cookie from a Sith as big and burly as Thorn naturally assume that it's poisoned." Krath remarks as he puts his helmet back on as Gault takes a sniff of his cookie before taking a cautious nibble.

"Well I'll most likely see you later Krath. Stay alive." Thorn orders before carrying Vette to his ship. Waiting just inside is Quinn and Vette's mother; the later is instantly worried when he sees Vette being carried aboard.

"What happened?" she asks her voice full of concern.

"The Jedi we were hunting decided that cheating was the best option. She'll be fine after a little rest." Thorn explains before looking at Quinn.

"A crazy Darth activated a republic superweapon on planet. Get us off planet and on a course to Dromund Kaas immediately Captain." Thorn order before walking deeper into the ship towards the med bay with Vette's mother close behind. Thorn gently lays Vette down on one of the med bay’s beds as her mother sits on the other one. Thorn braces himself slightly as he feels the ship start to liftoff

"Comfy Vette?" Thorn asks the Twi'lek to which she smiles.

"Yes thank you Thorn. I appreciate you looking out for me." Vette remarks.

"If I lost you I'd be stuck just Quinn as company and that would be horrible." He jokes drawing a laugh from Vette. Thorn turns to look at Vette's mother.

"It occurs to me that during our discussion earlier about Vette's name we forgot to learn yours." Thorn points to Vette's mother laughs lightly at this.

"That we did. My name is Diida. It is a pleasure to meet you, my lord." Diida remarks with a slight bow.

"The pleasure is all mine Diida. Now, that job I mentioned earlier is simple. I have a home on Dromund Kaas that is in need of a housekeeper. You'll be provided with room and board as well as being able to spend time with your daughter.

"I don't even need time to consider. I accept your incredibly kind and generous offer." Diida replies with a smile. Thorn returns the smile with a small of his own as he offer her a handshake to seal the deal.

"I should probably warn you though, my lord. I'm not the most skilled cook." Diida warns to which Vette chuckles.

"Don't worry mom, Thorn here is an amazing cook." Vette tells her mother. To which Thorn just shrugs.

"That's what most people tell me. Now I'll have to have something made for you that will keep the imperial troops from harassing you; but that can wait until we reach Kaas City." Thorn remarks sounding a little uncomfortable.

"Anyway, I'll leave you two alone to catch up." Thorn states leaving the med bay and closing the door to make sure the duo have some privacy. Diida looks over at her daughter who has a look that could only be described as smitten on her face.

"Your boyfriend is a much better person than his appearance would suggest, Ce'na." Diida remarks.

"Yeah he really." Vette replies before quickly realizing what her answer implied as her face flushes purple.

"Wait I didn't mean it like that. Thorn is not my boyfriend!" Vette declares as her mother laughs at her fluster reaction.


End file.
